


цветами радуги

by bigbbadwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbadwolf/pseuds/bigbbadwolf
Summary: Представим себе, что Какаши не погиб во время сражения с Пейном, а лишь впал в кому — из-за ранений и использования шарингана. Об этом, и обо всем, что было после, а ещё о том, как тяжело осознавать свои чувства, если у одного — проблемы с доверием, а второй — покрыт сарказмом как второй кожей.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> моему Генме,  
> своей душою чёрной полюбил кроваво-красное

Они были детьми. Генма никогда не забывает о том, что они когда-то были детьми — поэтому, когда Какаши Хатаке приносят в палатку оказания первой помощи, ему абсолютно неуместно вспоминается один солнечный летний день, в который у Какаши еще был жив отец. 

Они тогда жили неподалеку — относительно, конечно, потому что Сакумо Хатаке был легендарным шиноби, а отец Генмы с трудом освоил контроль чакры и всего лишь держал свой магазин. Генма все время проводил тогда с матерью: та была талантливым иръенином, трудилась в госпитале и учила Генму всему, что знала сама. Она не надеялась, что он станет лекарем, но — пальцы трясутся, пока Генма разрезает водолазку Хатаке и осматривает рану; глубокая, вспорото почти до кости, — все равно рассказывала, какая чакра полезна для атаки, а какая — для лечебных дзюцу. Генма запоминал все. 

Улицы, на которых стояли их дома, соединялись почти идеально прямым углом, на котором открылся круглосуточный магазинчик. Как только у Генмы появились карманные деньги, он стал тратить их на всякие мелочи — сладости, шипучую газировку, мороженое, от которого летом слипались кончики пальцев; кошачьи консервы. Кошки у семейства Ширануи не было, но это не мешало Генме кормить всех соседских и бездомных. Он еще не знал, что став генином, будет ловить их, наглых и царапающихся, и возвращать хозяевам. А вот Какаши — знал. Он знал, пожалуй, слишком много для пятилетки: его тень, нависшая над Генмой, не предвещала ничего хорошего, и под маской, Генма готов был дать голову на отсечение, он никогда не улыбался. 

— Это не твоя кошка, — заметил Какаши, глядя на то, как Генма шлепает мокрый квадрат консервов прямо на мостовую. 

— Ага, — ответил Генма, не видя особого смысла отпираться. Кошка действительно была не его. Она была вообще ничья: ободранные белые уши, злобная морда и облезлый хвост. Явно побитая жизнью, она принялась за еду, особенно не обращая внимания на двух мальчишек рядом с собой. 

— Тогда зачем ты ее кормишь? 

— Не обязательно быть чьим-то, чтобы о тебе позаботились. 

Генма отряхнул коленки и встал. Этот разговор отпечатался в его голове из-за всей несуразности картинки: маленький, слишком серьезный Какаши, его дурацкий, очевидный вопрос, солнечные блики на тротуаре, острый запах теплого, липкого кошачьего корма. 

Спустя годы слова маленького Генмы подтверждаются — Какаши необязательно принадлежать ему, да он и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет, но Генма все равно ночует у его кровати в импровизированном госпитале. 

С ним всегда слишком сложно. И во времена Академии, когда Какаши даже не смотрел на них, а Гая, который не умел управляться с чакрой, и вовсе презирал в ответ на попытки подружиться; и во времена экзамена на чунина. Какаши слишком быстро получил джоунинский ранг, чтобы Генма прочувствовал на себе его высокомерие, но и этого оказалось достаточно — друзьями они так и не стали. 

И от этого все было ещё хуже. Будь они друзьями, у Генмы было бы хотя бы это. 

— Не знаю, помнишь ты или нет, но здорово меня бесил. В детстве. 

Генма откидывается на спинку складного стула и смотрит на скулы Какаши, совсем истратившие румянец.

— Тем, каким ты был заносчивым ублюдком. 

Где-то за пределами брезентовой ткани, натянутой между ними и всем остальным миром, погрязнувшим в войне, звучат взрывные печати. Генма напрягается — не слишком ли близко? Но выдыхает, потому что все стихает. 

— Как романтично. 

Шизуне проскальзывает к ним, и в воздухе повисает неловкое молчание. Какаши, конечно, не ответит; ему, наверное, все равно, насколько сильно он бесил своих одноклассников, когда был ребенком. Шизуне сменяет Генму, потому что у него кончается чакра. Какаши нужно больше, шаринган истощил его почти в ноль, и теперь он не просыпается. 

— Ты рядом с Пятой сидела так же, — замечает Генма беззлобно. Они с Шизуне в одной лодке. 

— Сидела, — соглашается та. — Иди, поспи. Если он очнётся, я передам ему, как сильно он тебя бесит. 

Спорить нет никаких сил. Генма выходит, закуривает у палатки. Шикамару, который вышел покурить из соседней, поднимает на него воспалённый взгляд — ещё совсем ребёнок, только что потерявший сенсея. Асума был хорошим другом, и Генма молча хлопает его ученика по плечу. Если бы на его месте был сейчас Наруто, сияющий, неунывающий, отважный; если бы он спросил, как Какаши — было бы тяжелее. Шикамару ничего не спрашивает, и Генма подозревает, что тот, с его-то сообразительностью, все понял и так, без лишних слов. 

Шизуне уходит, опустошенная и вымотанная, через двадцать минут. Все это время Генма курит у входа, и пачка сигарет у него кончается вдвое быстрее, чем предыдущая. 

— Он не очнулся, — отвечает на немой вопрос, а потом касается локтя Генмы под джоунинской формой. — Но ты можешь побыть с ним ещё. 

Привычный к тому, чтобы быть рядом с Хокаге, Генма чувствует себя брошенным. Пятая, подозревая о его беспокойстве, разрешила ему не участвовать в боевых действиях и направила от себя — помогать иръенинам. Зашивая раны, обрабатывая их рваные края, вытаскивая тонкой иглой сенбона осколки и вливая в шиноби Конохи чакру, Генма никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что тогда, на войне, его мать делала все то же самое. Те же движения, те же сжатые губы. 

Сейчас справляются без него — а он заходит обратно в палатку, где лежит Какаши Хатаке, садится на брезентовый стул и закрывает красные от недосыпа глаза. 

— Я ведь знал, что это ты. — Секунды тянутся. Генма смотрит на полоску маски, отделяющую светлую кожу Какаши. — Что это ты был в АНБУ. Четвертый не сказал мне прямо, но я видел это по его глазам. 

_«Я нашел того, кто будет следить за Кушиной, а вы — будете вместе со мной изучать технику Летящего Бога Грома. Вы все идеально держите свою чакру под контролем поэтому, думаю, все получится»._

_Глаза Минато на миг теплеют, когда он упоминает безымянного телохранителя своей жены, и Генма почему-то сразу угадывает, что это Какаши. Только его, своего единственного ученика, который остался в живых, Минато может допустить до беременной супруги. Проницательность Ширануи бьёт в точку — он видит силуэт с лицом, упрятанным за маску АНБУ, когда провожает Четвертого домой. Они тренировались весь вечер — мышцы сладко тянет, а кончики пальцев подрагивают от напряжения. Техника Летящего Бога Грома требует большой концентрации, и Генма чувствует себя выдохшимся. Он мажет взглядом по фигуре Хатаке и скрывается за углом — без маски его давно не было видно, и Гай совсем опечалился из-за этого. Надо бы передать привет._

_Но Генма молчит. Перекатывает сенбон между губ, трогает металл языком; корит себя за то, что по-дурацки ищет поводы, чтобы поговорить с Хатаке и бездарно их же проебывает._

— Всегда думал, знаешь. Как тупо носить одну маску на другой, Хатаке. 

Какаши не отвечает. Генма слышит шум, но не выходит из палатки. Он слушает ровное дыхание, которое доносится с импровизированной постели, и постукивает пальцами по коленку. Как же сильно он влип, Ками-сама, и почему это заметили другие — Пятая, Шизуне, Шикамару, — но не он сам. 

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно? 

Сигаретный привкус горчит. Генма проваливается в сон и просыпает все на свете: победу Наруто над Пейном, воскрешение погибших, решение восстановить раздробленную до камней деревню. Вырванный из сна, ещё толком не пришедший в себя, Генма бегло проходится по пепельным волосам, проверяя — жив, дышит; и идёт помогать своим. Иръенины по всей территории Конохи вытаскивают из-под завалов людей, которые умерли, а потом воскресли. Генмы нет рядом, когда Какаши открывает глаза. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Ни один Учиха бы не позволил себе сказать это, но я скажу, — Цунаде опирается ладонями о щербатый, потёртый временем стол в кабинете Хокаге. — Не все в клане управлялись шаринганом так, как смог ты. 

— И ты, конечно, попросишь меня больше не делать так, верно?

Солнце сглаживает углы; Какаши жмурится, пряча второй, открытый глаз. С тех пор как Пейн разрушил деревню, а Наруто это исправил, прошло уже несколько недель. За эти недели Какаши, открывший глаза ровно в тот момент, когда Наруто ворвался к нему с претензией по поводу его планов на ближайшую смерть, постепенно пришел в себя. 

— Ты все правильно понимаешь, — Цунаде сцепляет пальцы и упирается в них подбородком. В Академии так часто сидел Саске Учиха. — Никаких сложных миссий. Лучше помоги с восстановлением деревни. 

Лишенный любимого места на лавочке в парке — ни парка, ни лавочки, спасибо Пейну большое — Какаши понятия не имеет, где ему почитать, поэтому соглашается. В конце концов, такое занятие лучше, чем ничего. 

— Я думал, что Ширануи охраняет тебя, — в миссии значится список команды, прикрепленной к участку, и их командир. — Или руководит иръенинами. Кажется, он здорово помог тогда на поле боя. 

Цунаде приподнимает брови. Все ее лицо выглядит так, будто она очень хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого она лишь машет рукой — мол, все, хватит слов. И правда, думает Какаши. Хватит. 

Генма и его команда находятся к югу от ворот, там, где когда-то была раменная Ичираку. Вокруг все разрушено, но знакомый излом стены все того же оранжевого цвета — Какаши ожидает увидеть где-то рядом Наруто, и на секунду ему кажется, что где-то вдалеке действительно мелькает его куртка. 

На улице жарко. Котецу, раздетый до водолазки без рукавов, вытирает пот со лба хитаем; Генма, сдавшись, как раз стягивает с себя форменный жилет. Сенбон сверкает под солнечными лучами. Какаши, остановившись, засовывает руку в карман и протягивает Генме назначение от Пятой. 

— Надо же, прислала в помощники специального джоунина Хатаке, — Генма цыкает и прячет свиток в карман. Какаши, вдохновившись его тоном, некстати вспоминает, как в детстве представил, как остервенело дёргает источающего сарказм Ширануи за дурацкий ошейник, который тот носил. — И чем ты можешь быть полезен, если недавно отлип от больничной койки? 

— Пригожусь на что-нибудь, — мирно отвечает Какаши и вздергивает ладони, все ещё затянутые в перчатки. Ему, конечно, тоже жарко, но раздеваться перед всеми он пока не планирует. Гай, вроде бы, говорил что-то про горячие источники, но до этого ещё целая неделя. И Какаши все ещё не уверен, что рядом с другими людьми для него есть место. 

Генма только дёргает плечом и отворачивается. Он весь лёгкий, ловкий, изящный; хитай придерживает волосы, тоненькими полосками прилипшие к шее. Иваши проносится мимо, и Какаши отрывает взгляд от изгиба чужой спины — ему вручают ему взрывные печати, которыми разрушаются мешающие остатки здания. От Ичираку не остаётся ни одного кирпичика, и, вспоминая о том, как они с командой номер семь обедали здесь, Какаши мысленно обещает Наруто, что все будет отстроено заново. И Ичираку, и вся остальная Коноха. 

К вечеру трещину даёт и хваленая хатакиевская выдержка. Он стягивает с себя жилет, остаётся в мягких, пропитанных пылью брюках и водолазке. Маска липнет к лицу, мешая дышать. Какаши давно ощущает ее второй кожей, но сейчас, под лучами заходящего солнца, ему хочется оттянуть ее и прижать к прохладной от пота щеке горячие пальцы. 

Генма отдыхает неподалеку. Он сидит, подогнув под себя ногу, и Какаши невольно прикипает к белому пятну пыли на его форменных брюках. На его собственных, наверное, такое же; он смотрит до тех пор, пока цепкий взгляд Ширануи не натыкается на его собственный. 

— Устал? 

Вопрос звучит так, будто в нем есть подвох. Какаши весь подбирается, смотрит в сторону; Генма досадливо прикусывает язык и провожает взглядом Гая, несущегося мимо. Тот сверкает зелёным неизменным комбинезоном на горизонте, но возвращается, завидев Какаши. 

— Мой главный соперник! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Почтил своим присутствием простых штабных шиноби, — неожиданно едко отзывается Генма. Вопрос адресован не ему, но он не может сдержаться. Какаши, очевидно, рад Гаю. За столько лет их нелепых соревнований ему совершенно не надоело. 

— Помогаю разгребать завалы, — он поднимает с земли жилет и встряхивает им над относительно чистым участком земли. Тот мгновенно покрывается мелкой каменной крошкой. — Под началом капитана Ширануи. 

Генма понятия не имеет, должно ли было это прозвучать насмешливо — у Хатаке, как обычно, абсолютно ровный голос и бесстрастное выражение лица. Почему-то, однако, он решает, что всё-таки должно было — и едко роняет в ответ: 

— Ты, Хатаке, давным-давно не был под чьим-то командованием, так что справился так себе. 

Гай переводит взгляд с одного на другого — и расплывается в улыбке:

— Горячие источники. Вот куда нам всем нужно. Ну, взбодритесь. Зелёный зверь Конохи покажет вам, как нужно отдыхать. 

Остаток недели Какаши помогает разгребать улицы: он, Котецу, Изумо, Иваши и ещё несколько штабных шиноби работают быстро и слаженно — взрывают оставшиеся стены, убирают завалы камней, оставляют маркеры, где было здание, которое нужно будет восстановить. Генма, назначенный Цунаде командиром их небольшого отряда, работает вместе со всеми. С Какаши он особо не разговаривает, но смотрит, много, молча и часто. 

В конце концов Какаши не выдерживает. Он останавливается рядом с Генмой; солнце клонится к закату, и они оба взмокшие, уставшие, смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, как два упёртых барана. 

— Что ты… — начинает Генма, но Какаши его перебивает:

— Пойдем с нами на горячие источники. 

Воцаряется тишина. Генма смотрит на него как на полного идиота, а потом складывает руки на груди. Костяшки сбиты, под ногтями слой грязи; Какаши смотрит на пальцы, потому что смотреть в лицо Ширануи кажется ему сейчас не самой лучшей идеей. Но сказанного не вернуть, поэтому, спустя где-то минуту напряжённого молчания, Какаши повторяет почти по слогам:

— На источники. С нами. 

Генма начинает смеяться. Он хохочет, ничуть не смущаясь непонимающего взгляда Хатаке, и думает — Ками-сама, сам Какаши Хатаке позвал его на источники отдохнуть, потому что… что? Думал, что Генма с ним поэтому не разговаривает? Или потому что привык за эту неделю к его компании? Особой вежливостью Какаши не отличается, поэтому такой вариант Генма отметает сразу. Да и судя по слегка обиженному выражению лица, Какаши явно что-то успел себе надумать. 

— Хорошо, — отсмеявшись, отвечает Генма. — Пойдем. 


	3. Chapter 3

Они действительно идут на источники. По дороге Какаши и Гай устраивают одно из своих идиотских соревнований на скорость, чуть не сворачивают парочку деревьев в лесу и теряют всякие остатки совести, распугивая криками птиц. Генма наблюдает за всем этим со стойкостью человека, который провел детство с Гаем в одной команде: он идёт поодаль, перекатывает сенбон во рту и размышляет. 

Шизуне не могла сказать ничего Какаши. Кто тогда? Цунаде? Намекнула ли она ему, что Генма, с которым они едва ли обмолвились десятком слов за последние годы — не считая экзамена на чунина и несколько вопросов по поводу отчётов, — провел у его постели подозрительно много часов? Или, может, сказала прямо, и теперь Какаши, обычно отстранённый, его жалеет? От мысли о жалости во рту становится как-то кисло. Генма сглатывает, равняет шаг с напросившимся с ними Иваши, и молча предлагает ему закурить. Тот отказывается, и на секунду они оба замолкают. Думают об Асуме. 

Вместе с Гаем идёт мужская часть его команды: Неджи и Ли. С Какаши идёт Наруто, жутко похожий на него в соревновательной тяге и попытке потягаться с носителем зелёных костюмов. Генму смущает и радует одновременно это сходство — если проводить параллели, то на Какаши больше должен был быть похож молчаливый гений Учиха. Но тот — черт пойми где, и сияющее лицо Узумаки рядом с его сенсеем, признаться, нравится Генме куда больше. 

Размышления и сигареты играют с Генмой злую шутку — он приходит едва ли не последним; поэтому просто закидывает вещи в крайнюю из снятых ими номеров дверь. Стоит ему только взяться за края водолазки, чтобы переодеться в мягкую, хрустящую от чистоты юкату, как из коридора показывается макушка Хатаке. 

— О, — очень глупо говорит Генма, опуская руки. Какаши неловко останавливается в дверях. — Думал, ты будешь с Гаем. 

— Никто в своем уме не хочет ночевать с Гаем, — фыркает в ответ Какаши. Генма хмыкает. Что же, вполне справедливо. — Ты не против?

Ночевать с Какаши Хатаке, которого он уже видел спящим, видел в коме, видел почти-блять-мертвым? Конечно, Генма не против. Он молча кивает на сложенную постель, подбирает юкату и уходит переодеваться за ширму. Очень глупо, учитывая то, что они пришли на горячие источники и очень скоро окажутся друг перед другом раздетыми до полотенец, но он абсолютно ничего не может с собой поделать. Какаши, к счастью, никак не комментирует это нелогичное поведение, и вообще молчит; и когда Генма выходит, одетый в юкату, он видит только чужие вещи, сложенные на постельном белье очень условно аккуратной горкой. 

О том, что легендарный шиноби Какаши Хатаке невероятно плох в быту, ходили легенды по всему джоунинскому общежитию. И в ранние годы — тогда, когда тот служил в АНБУ и появлялся в комнате раз в несколько недель — и позже, даже когда он стал сенсеем. В последние месяцы Какаши переехал в отдельную квартиру, где-то на высоком, неразрушенном этаже, и Генма понятия не имел, как там обстоят дела; но раньше — чего только о его комнате не говорили. Мысленно подтвердив слух о хатакиевой неаккуратности, Генма едва сдерживается от того, чтобы поправить комки одежды, и выходит за дверь. 

Они все уже у воды. Кто-то в юкате, только мочит ноги, а кто-то — неугомонный Наруто, Гай и сам Какаши — уже в воде. Генма очень глупо смотрит на скинутые ими юкаты, на голые плечи, укрытые паром; на маску, которая аккуратно лежит поверх белой ткани темным пятном. Генма знает, что когда поднимет глаза — увидит не лицо гениального шиноби Хатаке, а повязанное поверх подбородка полотенце, но это, почему-то, не делает ситуацию лучше. 

— Генма-сан? 

Наруто оказывается рядом очень неожиданно. Генма едва успевает прикусить сенбон, который чуть не выплюнул по привычке. Заметив, что его слушают, Наруто безмятежно улыбается и говорит: 

— Какаши-сенсей, на самом деле, не такой старый и нелюдимый, каким его все считают. Хотя, мы с Сакурой-чан очень удивились, когда узнали, сколько ему на самом деле лет. 

— Я старше него на два года, — аккуратно напоминает Генма. Вряд ли это удержит Наруто от какого-нибудь неосторожного высказывания, но зато можно будет оправдываться за подзатыльник. 

— Я знаю, — тот неожиданно улыбается и убирает мокрые волосы со лба каким-то очень знакомым и беззащитным жестом. Генма вспоминает, что Наруто очень любит Саске, которого сейчас даже нет в деревне, и думает, что ему самому — даже повезло. Не все так плохо. — Именно поэтому думаю, что вам будет легче. Он будет молчать до конца своей жизни, потому что думает, что так легче и правильнее. Но это ведь совсем не так. 

_И как твои признания вернули Учиху в деревню_ , хочется спросить Генме, но он благоразумно молчит. Совершенно незачем портить мальчику вечер. Потом, кто знает, что там у них на самом деле случилось. Такая жуткая всепоглощающая любовь ведь ниоткуда не берется.

Наруто уже далеко, где-то вместе с Гаем пытается добиться от хозяев рецепта великолепных данго, которыми их угостили — как до Генмы доходит, почему тот вообще подошёл с такими словами. Спросить не у кого, потому что все там, пробуют сладости; Генма опускается в воду и уже закрывает глаза, чтобы прочитать себе внутри себя привычную мантру «меня не должно это волновать», как вода рядом волнуется и сам Какаши Хатаке опускается рядом. 

— Не люблю сладкое, — объясняет приглушённый голос из-под полотенца. — Ты не против? 

Как Генма может быть против, если бассейн общий и заплатили они за него поровну; как он может быть против, если между ним с Какаши шагов пять, и из-за пара от воды он даже очертания его фигуры видит смутно? Очевидно, что никак. Поэтому он молчит, абсолютно не зная, что сказать, и надеется, что это молчание будет очень многозначительным. 

Какаши подплывает ближе и смотрит на Генму одним своим открытым оленьим глазом. Второй, расцвеченный алым шаринганом, предусмотрительно закрыт. 

— Хочу нырнуть, — доносится из-под полотенца. Генма сначала не понимает, а потом стремительно понимает и закрывает глаза. — Подержи, пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтобы намокло.

Полотенце с хатакиевого лица отправляется ему прямо в руки. Генма держит его одной, а второй — закрывает глаза. Влажная ладонь создаёт у лица спасительную темноту, и Генма готов поклясться, что слышит, как ублюдочный Какаши смеётся. 

— Не думал, что ты так легко снимаешь маски перед всеми подряд, — язвительное замечание удержать в себе не удается. Это, пожалуй, похоже на самозащиту. 

Какаши смеётся и издает тихий бульк. 

— Не перед всеми. 

— И как это… — «понимать» тонет в плеске воды. Какаши отплывает подальше и оглушительно ныряет. 

Наверное, кто-то из остальных уже должен был вернуться. Гай, например, который сметает данго за три минуты. Или Наруто, который слишком любит сидеть в воде. Генма надеется на это призрачное «должен», потому что знает себя — ему слишком любопытно узнать, что у Хатаке под маской. Он думает о том, что рука сползает с лица, полотенце неудобно держать на весу, а ещё он, очевидно, будет жалеть, если не посмотрит сейчас и умрет спустя какое-то количество лет так ничего и не увидев. 

— Йо, — голос Какаши слышится совсем рядом. Генма наугад протягивает руку и утыкается ладонью в чужое мокрое лицо. Судя по ощущениям под пальцами — Хатаке откровенно смеётся. У него гладко выбритые щеки, аккуратный нос, приоткрытые в улыбке губы — никаких ощутимых тактильно уродств, которые можно было бы скрывать. Обычное, мягкое, мокрое от воды лицо. 

Пока Генма молча осознает, как ему теперь жить с осознанием, что у Какаши Хатаке нежные, почти девичьи губы, которые раскрываются под пальцами и смеются, рядом с ним раздается бульканье и шлепающие шаги. Какаши, уже замотанный в полотенце, накидывает на плечи юкату и уходит. Видимо, спать. 


	4. Chapter 4

Компания Гая, который объелся сладкого, оказывается такой же пугающей, как в детстве, и Генма очень быстро сливается. Он стоит несколько секунд перед дверью, а потом, обозлившись на собственную нерешительность, резко открывает ее и закрывает за собой. 

Какаши действительно спит. Он укрыт по самую пепельную макушку, закутан в юкату и одеяло; во сне он вздрагивает и переворачивается на спину, открывая беззащитное, не спрятанное за маской лицо. Одеяло скрывает его почти по нос, но не так высоко, как обычно, и Генма, мгновенно проиграв своей совести, смотрит: бледные щеки, острые скулы, тень под глазами, так и не ушедшая окончательно после сражения с Пейном. Сейчас Какаши больше всего похож на себя в коме, и от этого в груди Генмы змеёй окольцовывается тревога. Он сглатывает кислый привкус и садится рядом с Какаши на корточки. Тот размеренно дышит — ни кошмаров, ни боли — и, повернувшись на шорох, оголяет ещё сильнее лицо. 

— Ками, подумать только, — бормочет Генма себе под нос. — Гениальный шиноби дрыхнет без задних ног. 

Ему определенно нужно говорить что-то, чтобы скрыть смущение. Потому что Какаши Хатаке без маски — нежная полоска подушки на щеке, аккуратная родинка под губой, приоткрытые во сне губы. У Генмы нет никаких сил бороться с этим. Он влип давно — но до этого момента даже не представлял, насколько. Какаши чуть морщится, видимо, всё-таки ощутив чужое присутствие; секунду спустя он садится и одним прицельным жестом вжимает застанного врасплох Ширануи в жёсткие коврики, которыми застелен пол. 

— Какого… 

— Ты снял маску, — роняет с языка Генма. — Думал, может, ты помер, раз позволяешь себе такие вольности. 

Бодрствующий, но ещё слегка дезориентированный после сна, Какаши смотрит на него одним глазом, шаринган предусмотрительно держит закрытым. Хорошо, отмечает Генма про себя, иначе могло бы быть совсем плохо. 

— Не думал, что тебя так легко напугать, — Какаши наклоняет голову, мгновенно становясь похожим на любопытную птицу. Генма дышит, опираясь на локти — последние годы сидения в штабе сделали его не таким быстрым, каким он был при Четвертом, и сейчас это отзывается в нем болезненно ноющей от удара об пол пояснице. 

— Я испугался  _ за _ тебя, — нехотя, сквозь зубы поясняет он. Какаши отпускает не сразу — привычка сначала убедиться, что опасность миновала. Он выглядит слегка смущенным — без, Ками-сама, маски это особенно заметно. Глядя на порозовевшие едва заметно хатакиевские скулы, Генма смиренно ожидает, когда он вполне обоснованно скатится в ад. Потому что такого Какаши хочется поймать, повалить на жёсткий пол и поцеловать — неоформленные мысли перетекают в картинки, потому что теперь Генма знает, что скрывается под маской, — и это ничерта не делает ситуацию лучше. 

— Я просто пришел спать, — буркает Генма. Взгляд прикипает к родинке под губой, и Какаши, если он совсем не дурак, должен это почувствовать. — Отпусти. 

На этом разговор ощущается законченным. Какаши, не извиняясь, отпускает Генму и возвращается к себе на постель. Зарывается в нору из юкаты и одеял, сопит, затихает; Генма, ошалев от увиденного, ложится, не потрудившись толком расправить постель — и, отвернувшись, трогает опасливо щеку. Кажется, не горит так сильно, как могла бы. 

Он ворочается ещё минут двадцать, сонный, но никак не расслабленный до конца. И, не выдержав, спрашивает:

— Гай видел тебя без маски? 

По логике вещей, думает Генма воспалённым мозгом, из всех, с кем Какаши хоть как-то связан — Гай ему ближе всего. Это мог бы быть он. Наруто — точно нет, тот буквально пару часов назад жаловался, что даже на источниках сенсей скрывает лицо; Сакура и Саске — тоже. Возможно, видели его бывшие сокомандники, и Минато-сенсей, но Генма реалист — ему нет дела до мертвых. Остаётся Цунаде, но она — совсем другое, Хокаге и медик, рядом с ней это никогда бы не было актом доверия. Скорее — вынужденной мерой. 

С соседней постели раздается недовольный вздох. Какаши не отвечает довольно долго, и Генма уже планирует сделать вид, что ничего не было, как слышит негромкое:

— Нет, не видел. 

Генме снится, что он ещё маленький. Сон — как продолжение того воспоминания, в котором они с Какаши кормят побитую жизнью кошку. У маленького Какаши суровое лицо, и здесь, во сне, он уже без маски. Генма гладит кошку, но смотрит не на нее, а на родинку, темнеющую под губой; а Какаши смотрит в сторону. 

Просыпается он разбитым. Комната пустая: вещи, которые до этого валялись неприкаянной горкой, теперь исчезли. Голоса снаружи, прерывистые, радостные, доносятся отрывочными кляксами вопросов — кажется, Гай спорит с Наруто о чем-то, а Какаши над этим смеётся. 

Он так редко смеется по-настоящему, что Генма вот за это вот готов простить все что угодно. И то, что всю ночь, пока Какаши мирно посапывал, уткнувшись в подушку, он, Генма, ощущал себя щемящим комочком грусти; как тогда, когда они были совсем детьми, Генма предложил Какаши дружить, а Какаши молча ушел. Это было ровно в тот день, когда покончил с собой его отец — но маленький Генма понятия не имел, как на самом деле обстоят дела, и его сердце было разбито. 

— Мы решили сходить выпить, — говорит улыбающийся, красный от вчерашних водных процедур Котецу. — Не думал, что Какаши-сан такой веселый. Они с Гаем даже не вели себя как… 

Он опасливо оглядывается, и Генма в ответ на это корчит недовольное лицо и перекатывает сенбон во рту. Штабные шиноби, все-таки, горазды на сплетни — Генма старается держаться подальше, но его всего задевает. 

— Как кто? Убийца своих друзей? Сенсей-извращенец? 

— Вот какого ты обо мне мнения? 

Голос Какаши выбивает из Генмы дух. Он оборачивается, раскрывает рот; сенбон повисает на самом краю и опасно наклоняется к подбородку. Но Какаши смеётся под маской, и это делает ситуацию ещё более жуткой. 

— Я так не думаю, — Генма засовывает руки в карманы. Защищается, неловко, но отчаянно, потому что больше ему ничего не остаётся. 

— Просто угостишь меня сакэ, чтобы я не обижался, — Какаши подмигивает единственным видимым глазом. — Мы как раз договорились собраться завтра вечером. Отказы не принимаются. 

Получается, что у Генмы нет выбора. Он закатывает глаза — просто потому что в ситуации, сыгравшей против него, может только защищаться — и сжимает в карманах пальцы. Ногти короткие, но все равно больно впиваются в ладони. 

— Если ты хотел вытащить меня выпить, то мог бы так и сказать. 

— А если я хотел развести тебя на угощение? — Какаши достает из кармана свою книжку и раскрывает так, будто собрался читать по дороге. 

— Тоже. 

Генма поднимает руки так, словно сдается. Ему кажется сейчас, что он сдался Какаши Хатаке много-много лет назад. 


	5. Chapter 5

— Нет, это мне ясно, — Котецу откидывается на диванчики и закидывает в рот кусок жареного мяса. — Но вот что действительно меня интересует, так это то, что такого есть в этих книжках, что они так всем нравятся? 

— Разве всем? 

Толстые брови Гая сливаются в одну ничего не понимающую полосу. Генма смотрит на это и прячет улыбку, перекатывая сенбон во рту. Разговор, который они завели после двух чашек сакэ, пытаясь достать невозмутимого Какаши, ему нравится. 

— Мне нравится история, — уклончиво отвечает тот. Раскрасневшийся от выпивки, сейчас он похож на более молодую, смущённую версию себя, и Генма не может оторвать от него взгляд. Остальные, занятые обсуждением «Ичи-Ичи», не обращают на это никакого внимания. Или делают вид — Генма, пожалуй, очень благодарен за это. 

— История? Там есть сюжет?

— Есть, — Какаши выглядит почти обиженным, и Генма упирается локтями в стол и ухмыляется. 

— Так любишь эти книжки, Хатаке, что готов каждого убеждать в том, что они хороши? Ты хоть что-нибудь оттуда пробовал? 

— Запретная тема, — Котецу съезжает по спинке дивана вниз. — Не уверен, что хочу знать, что пробовал в постели Какаши Хатаке. 

— Это еще почему? — Гай, оскорбленный за друга до глубины души, пытается что-то сказать про силу юности, а у Генмы вдруг делается во рту очень кисло. То ли от пива, то ли от мысли, что у Какаши действительно было достаточно постельных подвигов, о которых он сейчас начнет рассказывать. 

Но Какаши молчит. Он смотрит в сторону, туда, где страницами вниз лежит раскрытая книга. Генма прослеживает его взгляд и, поборов приступ саможаления и отвращения к самому себе, подталкивает Какаши плечом.

— Что, стесняешься рассказывать, Хатаке? 

— Могу рассказать, — вдруг покладисто отвечает тот. — Тебе. 

Котецу, Изумо, Гай и подошедший после смены Райдо отчаянно спорят о том, что воспитывает в подрастающем поколении литература, а Какаши смотрит на Генму внимательным темным глазом и ждет, пока тот сообразит, что ответить. Ситуация такая, что ответ, как это обычно бывает, сам собой у Генмы в голове все никак не возникает. Он ощущает себя одновременно очень пьяным, очень уставшим и очень любопытным. И любопытство — пусть потом будет больно — перевешивает. 

— Давай, Хатаке, удиви меня. 

Какаши опускает ладонь на оранжевую обложку, словно хочет поднять книгу и показать нужные страницы, но в последнее мгновение передумывает; он только гладит ее, потрепанную, по корешку, и этот жест кажется слишком уж интимным. 

— Там есть момент, в который главная героиня понимает, что ее любили всю жизнь. Она никогда не ждала такой любви и верности, но получила их, и абсолютно не знает, что с ними делать. 

— Так, — Генма начинает подозревать, что описания жаркого секса дальше не будет, но все равно спрашивает. — А потом? 

— А потом они оказываются в сложной ситуации. И… — Какаши явно не хочет спойлерить, а Генма никак не может огорчить его и сказать, что читать все равно не собирается. — В общем, они оказываются вместе в постели, и она позволяет себя любить.

— Ты хочешь позволить себя любить? — у Генмы аж сенбон падает на стол. — Как принцесса? Капризная принцесса Какаши Хатаке снизошла до вас, милорд? 

— Нет, — тот ощутимо раздражается, и Генма чувствует неуместное удовлетворение. — Совсем нет. 

— Тогда что? 

— Он понимает, что это плохая идея. Он отдает любовь, но не получает ничего взамен. И они расстаются. 

— И он находит кого-то, кто любит его взамен? 

— Нет. Он становится счастливым сам по себе. 

На это Генме сказать нечего. Он приподнимает брови, пытаясь скрыть собственное непонимание, но все-таки спрашивает: 

— Тогда в чем смысл? Это же книга про любовь, разве нет? 

— Он становится счастливым, и она тоже, — терпеливо объясняет Какаши слегка заплетающимся от алкоголя языком. — И только после этого находит истинную любовь. В следующей части. 

— И ты хочешь… 

— Мне потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы перестать видеть кошмары, — медленно говорит Какаши, и Генма чувствует на физическом уровне, как тон разговора становится совсем другим. — Никто не мог спать рядом со мной по ночам. Это прекратилось не так давно. И теперь… 

Их прерывает Аоба, которого подозвал к ним Райдо. Разговор плавно перетекает с книжек на штабные дела, от которых Генму уже тошнит. Они восстанавливают Коноху, раздают миссии, делают все, что могут — да, да, это все интересно, но бессмысленно обсуждать; Какаши же, сказавший что-то настолько важное, замолкает и только улыбается — он, черт возьми, только что буквально сказал Генме, что спустя много лет кошмаров и чувства вины готов быть счастливым и спать рядом с кем-то, и… А дальше?

Вот он спал с Генмой на источниках — сопел как младенец, честное слово. А дальше-то что? 

Но Какаши уже спорит с Гаем, обратившим на него свое громогласное внимание, и Генма уже до конца не уверен, не привиделся ли ему в пьяном угаре этот разговор. А ведь они должны были обсудить горячие задницы девчонок, а потом навсегда остаться приятелями. Генма даже надеялся втайне, что после конкретно этого обсуждения сексуальных подвигов у него перегорят всякие остатки больной надежды, потому что Какаши подтвердит любые слухи о себе — от тех, что он каждую неделю наведывается в бордели и вытворяет все то, о чем писал в книжках Джирайя, до тех, в которых он всю жизнь любит Рин светлой непорочной любовью и не смотрит на других мужчин и женщин. 

— Генма, эй? — Райдо трясет его за плечо, а потом оборачивается куда-то и обеспокоенно качает головой. — Ему больше не наливать. Надо же, как развезло, даже не слышит. 

Погруженный в свои мысли Генма не спорит — может, не придется скидываться на алкоголь. Ну, или придется отдать потом. 

— Я провожу его, — неожиданно предлагает Какаши. Райдо благодарно ему кланяется, и, кажется, даже называет Какаши-саном, на что Генма только пьяно фыркает. Капризная принцесса Хатаке Какаши, какое там. 

— Решил развалить мой мир окончательно? 

Они идут по подсвеченной фонарями полупустой улице. Вечереет, большинство жителей уже сидит по своим домам, поэтому у разговора, в котором Генма отчаянно препарирует собственное чувство достоинства, нет свидетелей. Какаши поддерживает его под локоть, хватка у него крепкая и теплая; вообще-то, Генма не так уж и пьян и отлично может идти сам, но молчит об этом. Ничего, просто дружеская помощь, все в порядке. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Я-то думал, что ты читаешь эти книги ради секса. 

— Нет, — Какаши усмехается, но что-то в его голосе заставляет Генму напрячься. — Про меня много чего говорят, но чаще мимо. А вот про тебя… 

Та симпатичная медсестричка, думает Генма. Она наверняка лечила Какаши после всего и могла обмолвиться. Или… может, та официантка? С ними со всеми он был всего по разу, и они на берегу договаривались, что это просто секс, но… С другой стороны, вдруг обозленно думает он, а что ему еще было делать? Идти бросаться в ноги Хатаке и слезно признаваться в любви? Да он сам эту любовь осознал только когда дурацкий Какаши оказался в шаге от смерти. А до этого — вполне успешно игнорировал проблему годами. Го-да-ми. 

— А что про меня? — Генма дергает плечом. Они размыкают руки, и ему сразу же становится холодно. — Я человек простой. Секс и чувства разделяю. 

— Вот оно что, — джоунинское общежитие, новенькое, отстроенное совсем недавно, показывается из-за угла. Какаши останавливается и салютует Генме. — Думаю, дальше ты дойдешь сам. 

— А ты… — Генма думает, что еще хуже этот вечер и разговор сделать нельзя, поэтому спрашивает; терять-то ему нечего. В крайнем случае, всегда можно списать все на алкоголь. — Любил… кого-нибудь? 

Имена погибших сокомандников Хатаке он не произносит — осторожничает. Даже вот так, пьяным и уставшим, Генма не хочет его расстраивать. Как будто бы такое можно забыть, и если не называть имена — потери перестанут быть реальными. 

— Нет, — отвечает Какаши. — Так — нет. 

Генма молчит несколько секунд, а потом кивает. Мол, да, я все понял. Ему нечего сказать — за прошедший месяц Какаши поделился с ним гораздо большим количеством информации о себе, чем за последние несколько лет. Это одновременно пугает и очаровывает, и Генме, очевидно, нужно очень хорошо подумать об этом. Завтра. Или когда-нибудь еще. 

— Спокойной ночи. 

— Спокойной ночи, Генма, — Какаши кивает ему, салютует и в два прыжка исчезает в темноте. Чертов гениальный шиноби, слишком быстрый даже после сакэ.

Вокруг чувствуется неуловимый запах благовоний. Генма открывает глаза и понимает, что спит — такие яркие, осознанные сны с ним случаются редко, и почти всегда показывают ему то, что уже когда-то происходило. Он узнает комнату под крышей на источниках, где они отдыхали, когда окончили Академию. Где-то внизу слышится топот, грохот разбитой посуды и голос Аобы. В соседней комнате с ритмичным пыхтением отжимается Гай. Генма один — Райдо, который был тогда его соседом, уже ушел купаться. Какаши тоже здесь — выглянув в окно, Генма видит, как он спорит о чем-то с Обито, а Рин стоит рядом и смеется. Наверное, эта вылазка была одной из последних таких, где вместе был весь курс. Асума ухаживает за Куренай, вот они, макушки виднеются в деревьях; горло сдавливает от мысли, что в реальности Асума уже мертв, а Куренай вот-вот должна родить ребенка, который никогда не узнает отца. 

Генма идет по ковру к оставленной на постели юкате. Сон, очевидно осознанный, напоминает о той ночи, что он провел с Какаши в одной комнате на источниках. Комната была совсем другой, но розоватый закатный свет — похож; ковер на полу такой же теплый там, где расплываются золотистые пятна солнца. 

— Ты идешь? 

Кто-то окликает его, и, моргнув, Генма оказывается у купален. Обито сидит, болтает ногами, и его пятки смешно плюхают по воде; он смотрит на Рин — бесстыже, во все глаза, а та, махнув ему, исчезает в девичьих купальнях. Оттуда слышится веселый возглас — кажется, ее обрызгивает водой Куренай. Или, может, кто-то другой. 

Рин, прежде чем уйти, бросает взгляд на Какаши, а тот — смотрит в сторону, и становится болезненно-очевидным то, что ни одна из привязанностей в их команде никогда не была взаимной. Наверное, Генма всегда это замечал — в силу своей природной любознательности, — но не запоминал это. А теперь вот — вспомнил. 

Какаши сидит, маленький, меньше их всех; упирается ладонями в нагретый камень купален. Он затянут в маску, одет, похож на маленького, нахохлившегося из-за холода и смущения воробья. Но тут жарко, а Какаши, наверное, всегда было плевать на чужое мнение. Но он не купается и ни на кого не смотрит, а когда Генма проходит мимо — напоминая себе, что это сон, и здесь он может делать все, что ему захочется, но все равно почему-то не делает, — поднимает глаза. 

На секунду они встречаются взглядами. И, проснувшись, Генма отчаянно хочет понять, было ли это частью сна, или все-таки частью воспоминаний. 


	6. Chapter 6

— Проснулись, наконец! 

Голос Гая громко вламывается в черепную коробку Генмы, внутри которой все и так ноет после вчерашнего вечера. Вслед за ним к точке сбора команды подтягивается Какаши, тоже, очевидно проспавший; они забыли вчера о том, что Цунаде назначила им новую миссию — божественный состав команды, ничего не скажешь. Кроме них здесь еще Аоба, тоже едва ли отошедший от вчерашнего — ему алкоголь пришлось употреблять еще быстрее, чем всем остальным, потому что подошел он позже. Кто вообще придумал собирать всех специальных джоунинов Конохи — Генма не знает, но догадывается, что при составлении списков команд не обошлось без предусмотрительной Шизуне, которая наблюдала там, в палатке, как он корчился от ужаса потерять дурацкого Хатаке, вздумавшего умереть. Ну ничего, мстительно думает Генма, он еще отыграется. 

— Так и думали, что вы опоздаете. 

Какаши, свежий и совсем не похмельный, приподнимает брови и останавливается в двух шагах от Генмы. Живым напоминанием, что гениальные шиноби могут пить сколько угодно, и им ничего не будет, а он, штабная крыса, должен страдать от больной головы. Генма жмурится на солнце и сжимает зубами сенбон, думая, что с появлением Какаши его жизнь стала просто мучительной. И надо же было снова начинать общаться. Что вот мешало любить этого придурка издалека? 

Из страдальческих мыслей Генму вырывает громогласный голос Гая, которого невозможно остановить вообще ничем. Преисполненный, он хлопает их с Какаши по плечу и заявляет: 

— Хорошо, что ваши отношения не мешают вам вовремя приходить на задания! 

Генме кажется, что он попал в очень плохой ситком. Какаши поворачивается к Гаю — вот сейчас, наверное, он скажет что-то вроде «Какие отношения, приятель? Я не понимаю» — и улыбается. Генма сжимает зубами сенбон, готовый к худшему, но Какаши только улыбается там, под маской, и ничего не говорит. 

Ладно, думает Генма, выскальзывая вместе со всеми за ворота. Может быть, он не так понял. Какаши бежит совсем рядом, изредка перекидывается парой фраз с неугомонным Гаем, и Генма отводит взгляд. Идти совсем близко — в десяти минутах бега от деревни нашли старый храм, в котором активировались защитные печати. Накладывали их во время экзамена на чунина, в котором участвовал весь их курс — и печати накладывали они. Нужно обезвредить, снять, разрушить храм и завалить его вход, чтобы нукенины и разбойники не сделали его своим пристанищем. Дел на полчаса максимум. 

Камни крошатся под взрывными печатями. Генма срывает свои собственные — совсем еще по-детски нелепые — и старается не прислушиваться. Гай, который никогда не пользуется печатями и не умеет накладывать их сам, разрушает колонны, голыми кулаками, следуя за Какаши. То, что они держатся вместе — одновременно раздражает и радует. Внимание Какаши приковано не к нему — Ширануи бесится и вместе с этим выдыхает, потому что продолжения вчерашнего разговора он бы точно не выдержал. Как можно быть одновременно таким опасным шиноби и таким абсолютным, несчастным дураком? 

— Я не знал, что ты столько пьешь, Генма-сан, — Аоба подталкивает его плечом и смеется на то, как Генма шипит от вспыхнувшей в висках головной боли. — Такое жуткое похмелье, или вы с Какаши просто не выспались? 

— Мы с… Чего? 

Это уже не смешно. Генма трет виски, пытаясь заглушить головную боль. Какаши и Гай проходят совсем рядом, и наверняка слышат этот нелепый разговор. 

— Вы с Какаши, — Аоба смущается. Он не сплетник; по крайней мере, болтает меньше того же Райдо, поэтому Генма ничуть не удивляется тому, как он пытается свернуть разговор. — Мы удивились, конечно, что вы сошлись, но не то что бы прям очень. 

— Неужели, — ядовито отзывается Генма. — Только вот мы не сошлись, понятия не имею, откуда вы взяли эту ерунду. 

Это даже больно. Аоба и Райдо не были рядом с Генмой, когда тот переживал худшую фазу своей влюбленности в Какаши Хатаке, и они не могут знать, насколько эти слухи необоснованны и как хорошо бьют в цель, но Генме иррационально хочется, чтобы они замолчали. Он не замечает, как Какаши соскальзывает по нему взглядом, дергает плечом и отворачивается; Гай качает головой и вмазывает кулак в колонну, тема закрыта. 

Стоит только всем закрыть рот — похмелье отступает. Генма готов пропеть дифирамбы целительному свойству заваленного ебала. Он снимает последнюю печать, взрывает колонну с каким-то садистским удовольствием и присоединяется к отряхивающимся от пыли товарищам. Какаши кидает на него задумчивый взгляд и отворачивается. 

— Хорошо поработали, — говорит Аоба. Он первым заканчивает приводить в порядок джоунинскую форму и показывает в сторону деревни. — Пора обратно. Миссия завершена! 

Они снова двигаются примерно тем же строем — Гай предлагает пойти и перекусить, потому что все они устали, и это становится чем-то уже почти привычным; воодушевленный тем, что от него отстали с дурацкими додумками по поводу их с Хатаке взаимоотношений, Генма соглашается, подумав, что готов провести с ними со всеми — и с Какаши тоже — еще немного времени. Как в старые добрые времена. Без Асумы и Куренай, что отзывается где-то в грудине томительным и болезненным ощущением, но все-таки вот так. Вместе. 

У забегаловки, в которой они в юношеские годы подъедали запасы сладкого, Гай останавливается, застигнутый, видимо, порывом ностальгии. Они заваливаются туда — и Генма заходит вместе со всеми, вспоминая, как здорово было проводить здесь летние дни. Солнце шпарит также сильно — Гай сверкает улыбкой, а Какаши… Как и в те разы, Какаши, окликнутый знакомыми, разворачивается, роняет прощальное “Йо” и исчезает, только его и видели. 

— Чего это он? — Аоба засовывает в рот конфетный шарик и сверкает очками в ответ на обеспокоенное лицо Гая. Тот смотрит Какаши вслед — условно туда, куда он мог бы пойти, потому что исчезает гениальный шиноби мгновенно и быстро, и сам черт разберет, где он сейчас уже может быть — и вздыхает. 

— Всем нужен отдых. 

В том, что Хатаке устал снимать печати и взрывать все, словно они хулиганистые сопливые пятнадцатилетки, Генма очень сомневается. Но ничего не говорит: отдых — значит, отдых. 

Восстановление деревни почти заканчивается для джоунинов: все самое сложное сделано, и теперь остается возводить стены новых домов. Это порядком безопаснее, чем постоянно что-то взрывать, и к этому Цунаде-сама привлекает всех, даже генинов. Одни мешают растворы, другие — красят стены и утаскивают мусор. Новая Конохагакуре разрастается, как на дрожжах, и Генма соврет, если скажет, что совсем не рад этому. Наруто помогает отстраивать Ичираку, и очень скоро по улицам снова расплывается запах рамена. Кажется, он даже утаскивает туда Сакуру и Какаши, и они разрезают ленточку, а потом наедают по огромной тарелке на первый новенький чек. Генма не видит этого и даже не знает наверняка. После той миссии Какаши перестает появляться среди остальных шиноби, а потом миссии заканчиваются и все они, кроме Гая, возвращаются в штаб. 

— Еще отчеты, Генма-сан, — Иваши кладет перед ним стопку бумаг, которые нужно прочитать, отсортировать, и не умереть при этом от количества пыли. — Справитесь? 

— Еще бы, — кисло отвечает Генма. — Опять о восстановлении деревни? 

Было бы проще, если бы Иваши сейчас ответил “да” — тогда все листы можно было бы проглядеть мельком, а потом отправить в огромную папку, за которой лично следит Пятая. Но Иваши качает головой: 

— Назначения в АНБУ. Надо проставить печати и передать дальше, на подпись госпоже Хокаге. 

— Понял, — Генма достает печать и раскрывает первую папку. Расправиться бы с этим всем поскорее, а потом пойти и сделать себе черный, как душа Учих, кофе на штабной кухне. 

Но кофе оказывается из разряда несбыточных желаний: Генма смотрит на первый же в папке лист и отказывается верить своим глазам. 

— Нет. 

Почти скрывшийся в дверях Иваши оборачивается с непонимающим “Генма-сан?”, но Генма уже встает — папки валятся одна на другую, ссыпаются со стола. 

— Побудь здесь, я сейчас, — не обращая на обвалы документов внимания, Генма огибает Иваши, застывшего столбом, и широким шагом выходит из кабинета. 

По дороге к дому, в котором, вероятнее всего, можно найти квартиру Хатаке, Генма переживает наяву свой самый худший кошмар снова. Тогда, когда Какаши вернулся с миссии и принес тело Рин, прыгнувшей на его кулак с чидори, он отстранился ото всех — и ушел в АНБУ. Минато-сенсей решил, что это будет отличной идеей, и на опасения Генмы ответил отказом. Какаши должен был заботиться о Кушине Узумаки; Какаши должен был заботиться обо всех, кроме себя самого. Он тысячу раз проходил мимо магазина с данго, в котором они собирались, и Генма, вместе с остальными, провожал его взглядом. Чокер, который он носил тогда, начал душить его по ночам — ошейником он напоминал о невозможности помочь тому, кого Генма, как оказывается, все это время любил. И чокер отправился на помойку — вместе с попытками хоть что-то сделать лучше. 

Подниматься под крышу и стучать в каждую дверь подряд не приходится — Какаши находится на лавочке под деревьями, уткнувшимся в книгу. Он плохой сенсор; по крайней мере не такой хороший, как сам Генма, поэтому не засекает его сразу, расслабленный, почти дремлющий под солнцем. Рука Ширануи застает его врасплох, опускается на плечо. Какаши вздергивается, взвивается испуганной псиной, но тут же опускает обессиленно свою дурацкую книжку. И смотрит — непонимающе и устало. 

— АНБУ? Серьезно? — Вместо приветствия выпаливает ему в лицо Генма. — Тебе мало было тогда, решил тряхнуть стариной, Хатаке? Или поставил крест на своей карьере учителя, потому что тебе кто-то рассказал, что Наруто остался все таким же неуправляемым идиотом? Так какой учитель — такой и ученик, твою-то мать. — Матери у Какаши тоже нет, и Генма, вспомнив это, раздосадованно прикусывает язык. — Какого черта? 

Снесенный волной недовольства, Какаши пару секунд прогружается, и только потом отвечает: 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Птичка на хвосте принесла, — выплевывает ядовито Генма. — Я работаю в штабе, Хатаке, неужели ты думал, что бумажка с прошением назначить тебя в АНБУ пройдет мимо меня? 

Судя по раздосадованному лицу, Какаши, видимо, действительно так думал. Может надеялся, что у бумажки вырастут ножки и она проскользнет мимо бдительного взгляда Ширануи, один Ками его разберет. 

— Какое тебе дело? 

Какаши выглядит так, будто ожидает удара. Плечи поникли, взгляд — в сторону. Генма на секунду даже теряется, а потом вдруг зло щурит глаза и складывает руки на груди. 

— Действительно, какое мне дело, Хатаке. Я наблюдал издалека за тем, как ты гробишь себя, почему бы и не продолжить? Подумаешь, уже видел один раз, как ты чуть не сдох. Мне же насрать на собственное сердце, которое чуть не остановилось нахуй, пока ты там лежал. 

Слова кончаются. Генма чувствует себя опустошенным; он — просто сосуд, из которого выкачали весь воздух. Какаши молчит, и это неудивительно — если бы Генму снесли таким внезапным признанием, он бы, наверное, убежал. Он всегда бежит — после секса, от ответственности в штабе, от серьезных разговоров отшучивается сомнительными фразочками; вот, единственный раз, когда он попытался быть серьезным — напугал капризную принцессу Какаши Хатаке, которая и так его сторонилась. Здорово. 

Если Какаши действительно собирается уйти в АНБУ, он совсем скоро может просто не вернуться с чертовой миссии, и если это — их последний разговор, то у Генмы очень плохие новости для себя и для Какаши тоже. Потому что так не пойдет. Он только что накричал на Какаши, буквально бросил ему все свои чувства, и так, наверное, не делается. Поэтому Генма пытается что-то сказать еще, но Какаши его перебивает: 

— Я знаю. 

— Что ты знаешь? 

Только успокоившийся, Генма снова прикусывает сенбон до кровавого вкуса во рту. Вокруг них никого, эта часть деревни, толком не достроенная, похожа на пустырь — конечно, Какаши выбрал себе квартиру подальше от центра и шума. Это даже играет им на руку, потому что у Генмы очень сильно чешутся кулаки и свербит чувство собственного достоинства. 

— Я слышал тебя тогда. В палатке. 

— Чего? — Этого не может быть. Какая-то шутка. Генма стоит напротив Какаши, засунув руки в карманы. — Ты был в коме. 

— Ты рассказывал про тот случай с кошкой. И про то, как угадал, что это я был стражей Кушины-сан. Я очнулся и хотел рассказать тебе о том, что несколько раз защищал тебя, когда был в АНБУ, но ты не понял, что под маской был я. Было слишком далеко. Ты бы узнал меня, будь я ближе, ты умный. Но не получилось. 

Генма понятия не имеет, от чего его взъебывает больше: от того, что гениальный шиноби, мать его, Какаши Хатаке слышит в коме все, что ему говорят, или от того, что он только что назвал Генму умным. 

— Защищал, — переспрашивает очень-очень глупо. — Меня? Ты? 

— Ага, — просто отвечает Какаши. — Неспокойное было время. Ты был в страже Хокаге. Ну и вот. 

Вопрос “Почему?” кажется очень неуместным. Все же очевидно, правда? Какаши смотрит на него, Генма смотрит в ответ, и расстояние между ними истончается, словно масло на раскаленной печи. 

— А сейчас ты зачем пошел в АНБУ? Я, вроде бы, просиживаю в штабе штаны, и защищать меня не особенно нужно. У тебя есть ученики, и неважно, что они уже выросли. Ты все равно им нужен. 

— Ты сказал, что… — Какаши, смутившись, отворачивается, и Генма вдруг все-все понимает. Он, конечно, не Шикамару, чтобы соображать так быстро, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. 

— Какаши, — зовет он мягко. — Ты хотел уйти в АНБУ, потому что решил, что мне противна мысль о том, что кто-то считает нас парой? 

Лицо Какаши — Генма помнит, черт возьми, какое оно под маской — заливается ровным персиковым румянцем и отсвечивает солнцем даже сквозь темную ткань. Чтобы он не отвернулся — приходится взять за руку, и Генме, честное слово, абсолютно насрать, как это выглядит со стороны. 

— Было бы забавно встретиться там, знаешь ли, потому что я думал точно также. 

— Но ты возразил Аобе, — почти по-детски капризно возражает Какаши, и Генма обессиленно думает, что готов подарить ему кольцо прямо сейчас. Чтобы не расстраивался и был всегда с ним. 

— Это было слишком больно. — Приходится объяснять очень терпеливо. — Ты улыбался и ничего не говорил, и я обозлился, потому что в моем понимании это никогда не могло бы быть правдой. 

— Я тебе намекал. 

— Неужели, — Генма начинает веселиться. — И как же это? 

— Я снимал маску. 

— Это не считается за флирт, Хатаке. 

Глядя на его обиженное лицо, Генме хочется рассмеяться. Он делает шаг, второй, пока не оказывается прижатым к Какаши вплотную, и обнимает его за плечи. Рассеянное “Можно?” разбивается о хатакиевский взгляд — он тянет вниз маску, и Генма уже сомневается, что это нельзя засчитать за подкат. Потому что Какаши улыбается и выглядит так, словно выиграл самый большой приз; но на самом деле — выиграл Генма. Он никогда в жизни, в самом-то деле, не был таким счастливым. 

— Я тебя сейчас поцелую, — предупреждает он Какаши, и тот кивает и тянется вперед, и это совсем не похоже на фильмы или книжки про любовь, но у Генмы отчаянно стучит сердце, а сенбон соскальзывает с губ и прячется где-то в нагрудном кармане. Они сталкиваются носами, неловко и почти больно; но стоит Генме лизнуть сладкую точку родинки под губой — все встает на свои места, и они целуются, не отрываясь друг от друга, пока не заканчивается воздух. 

— Пойдем, — говорит Какаши, облизнув губы, и Генма думает, что пошел бы за ним куда угодно. И идет, обхватив пальцами неожиданно узкую хатакиеву ладонь, и сплетает пальцы, убедившись, что руку тот убирать не собирается. — Напою тебя чаем. 

— Ага, так вот как это называется, — ухмыляется Ширануи. — Ну пойдем. 

Какаши краснеет, словно малолетка, но ничего не говорит — и Генма убеждается, что выводы сделал правильные. Как бы этот гениальный шиноби не любил книжки про любовь, желания у него были вполне себе простые, человеческие, очень склоняющие в сторону горизонтальной плоскости. Впрочем, любви в этом желании тоже было достаточно — Генма в этом абсолютно уверен.


	7. Chapter 7

На самом деле, Генма не уверен, насколько уместно будет спрашивать у Хатаке на первом свидании о его опыте. Нет, в смысле, они уже выяснили, что он никогда — до этого времени — не был влюблен. Но что насчёт секса? Генма — взрослый мальчик, не питающий никаких иллюзий; он прекрасно знает, что для секса любовь не обязательна. Про Какаши в деревне ходит достаточно слухов, чтобы задаться вопросом о том, сколько у этого гениального шиноби опыта. И Генма боится — одновременно сделать что-то не так и узнать то, что ему знать не хочется. 

У Какаши, впрочем, кажется все очень простым: стоит им зайти в квартиру, он разворачивается к Генме и пригвождает его к стенке. Настойчиво, с едва заметным румянцем, который единственный намекает на то, что происходящее для него — не рутинная история. 

— Ты бы ещё кунаем меня к стенке припер, — фыркает Генма. 

— К стенке не буду, — отвечает Какаши. — Ее жалко. Там краска и так сыпется. А вот к двери… 

Он не врёт — кунай из набедренной сумки оказывается в опасной близости от бедра Ширануи. Тот то ли скулит, то ли рычит о своих порванных штанах, но Какаши оказывается совсе близко, стягивает маску, форменный жилет, хитай, и вот Генма уже готов признать, что штаны эти ему не так уж и дороги. Плевать, купит другие. 

— Ты когда-нибудь… — он сглатывает, смотрит из-под упавших на лицо волос; Какаши успел стащить с него бандану и вытащить тонкими пальцами сенбон изо рта. Кого-нибудь другого Генма бы убил за такое, но сейчас — он позволяет. 

— Давно, — Какаши дёргается, как беспокойная псина, и смотрит так, словно ему стыдно за то, что у него вообще что-то с кем-то было. Генма иррационально чувствует кислый комок в горле — не хочет знать, с кем именно. Главное, чтобы не с Гаем. — А ты…? 

О своих похождениях говорить совсем не хочется. Генма дёргает плечом — за что получает кунай, цепляющий рукав — и мотает головой. 

— Это все совсем не важно, Каши. 

— Нет? — щурится тот. Без маски его лицо выглядит эмоциональным. Совсем другим — вот во время улыбки мелькает щербинка на зубе, вот — морщится складка лба, закрытая челкой. Генма ловит эти подробности очень жадно, запоминает, откладывает в памяти. Черт разберет, сколько у них с Какаши времени — шиноби живут мало, умирают быстро, и хочется, чтобы было счастливо. А не как тогда, у его постели. 

— Ну… в основном с женщинами, — отвечает все-таки, потому что Какаши имеет право знать. — А ты? 

— Нет. 

— О… Так, значит, ты знаешь, что делать? 

Он старается. Нет, правда старается, но на лице все равно проступает ревность. Был бы во рту сенбон — снова оказался бы прикушен до крови. Но Какаши только смеется, пока Генма путешествует в мрачных чертогах своих мыслей, он, видимо, все выводы уже сделал. Было и было. Главное, что будет теперь. 

— Не ревнуй, — тянет он хрипло, почти вжимаясь носом Генме в ухо. — Кое-что с тобой точно будет первым. Например, я никогда не был снизу. 

Чёртов Хатаке. Рот наполняется слюной; Генма обхватывает его затылок собственническим жестом и не отпускает. Дыхание горячее, неровное — интересно, почему от него накрывает так легко и так быстро? 

— А со мной, значит, будешь? 

Кажется, что его севший голос Какаши распознает на раз-два. И все эмоции, которые за ним прячутся — тоже. Генма чувствует себя уязвимым, а еще — счастливым. Гремучая смесь. 

— С тобой я буду все, что угодно. 

Это звучит как обещание, и Генма, пожалуй, в него верит. 


End file.
